Angel Tears
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Sequel to Angel Kisses. A lot of you asked for a sequel and I needed more fanfiction for my Angewomon/Angemon couple site!


****

Angel Tears

I do not own Digimon, I just love it. Sequel to Angel Kisses.

****

Earth

It's been one week since the prom. The pictures from prom were out. As Kari was walking to her locker, she heard TK shouting after her.

"Kari, the pictures are in!" he shouted, waving a yellow envelope.

"That's great, TK," she said with a smile as she did her combo. He opened the envelope and pulled out the picture folder. In the center was an 8x10 of them together. The background was a lighthouse on the beach. TK stood behind Kari by her right shoulder and he had his arm around her. Kari's arm rested on the side of his body and her hands on his. His left hand was on her hip. (I'm taking this from a pose from one of my formal dances.) Their heads tilted together and they were smiling brightly. On the left side of the folder was a 5x7 of Kari standing with her right side dominate to the camera. The other side was another 5x7 with TK.

"These look very good…" Kari said then looked at the picture closer, "Oh no, my hair's out of place!"

"Oh, really?" TK asked, "let me see." He took the picture and made a confused face, "what do you mean? Kari, you look beautiful!" he gave it back to her, "this is your copy."

"Thanks," she mumbled, blushing. "I better go to class, I'll see you at lunch." She gave him a hurried kiss on his cheek and ran to her class.

****

Digiworld

The digimon have somehow found a way to digivolve without the digivices or their digital companions. All they had to do was think about the power with in them and their companions and they would digivolve. Angemon and Angewomon spent most of their time together. Angewomon was flying in the air while Angemon was standing on the ground watching her fly. From out of no where, a laser hit Angewomon's wing and she started to fall.

"Angewomon!" Angemon cried out in fear. He flew up to her and caught her in his arms. "Are you alright, what happened?"

"I don't know. But my wing is broken."

"It will heal," he said.

Then they heard evil laughter. "What was that?" Angewomon asked, huddling close to him.

"Who are you?" Angemon demanded, "show yourself!"

"I am Warlockmon," the voice said. Then they saw a dark tall sinister digimon floating in the sky. He had magic staff and a hat and cape. He looked similar to Wizardmon, but taller. His hat and cape was black and the rest of his clothes red. "Wizardmon's evil brother."

"I don't understand…" Angewomon mumbled.

"Wizardmon was a vaccine digimon and I'm a virus digimon," Warlockmon said. (or was Wizardmon a data digimon? He couldn't have been a virus digimon because he was a good digimon.) "Do you understand now, wench?"

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon screamed.

A force field around Warlockmon blocked the attack. "Eternal Imprisonment!"

A brass cage imprisoned Angewomon. 

"Angemon!"

"Angewomon!"

Angemon flew to the cage and tried to open the cage. But as he touched it he was shocked with a great electric current. He hissed in pain.

"Sorry, maybe I should've warned you…no I didn't." Warlockmon cackled.

"Let me out of here!" Angewomon cried. "Right now!"

"No, you're staying in there."

"Black Magic!" Warlockmon shouted, sending a black laser to Angemon.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon's fire blasted Warlockmon's attack to save Angemon.

"Thank you, Birdramon," Angemon said.

"You stupid bird, it's time to put you in your cage! Eternal Imprisonment!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon destroyed the cage before it imprisoned Birdramon. He broke the cage that held Angewomon also. "Now you can stretch your wings." Greymon said.

****

Earth

While picking at the stuff called school food, Yolei sat next to Kari. "I'm glad you made Prom Queen, Kari." She said. "You deserved it!"

"Thanks, Yolei," Kari said. 

"You and TK make a cute couple," Yolei said, "I say you look better with TK than with Davis."

Kari smiled, "I know, TK's a sweetie. So, how did you enjoy the prom?"

"Izzy has two left feet. Need I say more?" Yolei laughed. "Can I see your prom pictures?"

"Sure," she pushed them to her. 

"You and TK are the best couple. Here's me and Izzy." She sighed and showed them to her, "poor Izzy, he couldn't loosen up that night."

"At least he's smiling." Kari said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Yolei. I have something on my mind." She thought about the image in her mirror when she came back from the prom. 

"Sure, what is it, Kari?" Yolei asked.

But Kari quickly pushed it aside, "nevermind, it's silly."

"Come on, Kari." Yolei said, her sincere nature taking over, "If you have something you want to say then say it. Are you and TK having problems?"

"No, no that's not it."

"Then what is it, Kari?" Yolei asked, "tell me."

"Alright, but it will sound really strange." She warned, "well, when I came home from the prom, I saw a really weird image in my mirror. It was Gatomon and Patamon together with Angemon and Angewomon above them and their helmets were removed. Strange, huh?"

"You think that our digimon could be in trouble?" Yolei asked.

"I don't think that's it," Kari said. "I think they're, well, _in love."_

"Can digimon fall in love?" Yolei asked.

"Beats me. But that's my theory."

"What is, babe?" TK said, placing his hands on her shoulder. "Hi Yolei."

"Hi TK." Yolei said.

"TK," Kari said, standing up. " let's talk." She put her tray away and they went to his locker.

"What is it?" he asked as he leaned against his locker.

"After the prom," she began.

"Yeah?" 

"I looked in the mirror and…"

"Saw a really pretty girl that just had the time of her life?" TK asked teasingly.

"Huh?"

"Because when I came home and looked in the mirror I saw a handsome guy that just had the time of his life!"

Kari scratched her head and blushed a bit, "TK, I saw something besides myself in the mirror. I saw our digimon."

"You're kidding," TK said.

"Seriously." She crossed her arms.

TK laughed nervously, "Kari, that's the same thing I saw in my mirror."

"I wonder what it means," Kari said wonderingly.

****

Digiworld

"Hand of Fate!" 

But Warlockmon blocked it with an invisible force field. "What are you trying to do, tickle me?"

Angemon growled and remembered the power of TK's hope.

"Angemon digivolve to….MagnaAngemon!" He flew toward Warlockmon, "how's this for tickling?" 

"Angemon has the right idea," Greymon said. He quickly remember Tai and his courage so he could digivolve to the ultimate level. "Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

Birdramon remembered Sora's love. "Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

Garurumon remembered Matt's friendship. "Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

Kabuterrimon remembered Izzy's knowledge. "Kabuterrimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterrimon!"

Togemon remembered Mimi's sincerity. "Togemon digivolve to…Lilymon!"

Ikkakumon remembered Joe's reliability. "Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!" their attacks broke Warlockmon's shield.

"You fools!" Warlockmon growled, "Black Magic!"

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon's blast stopped his.

"Gate of Destiny!" the gate appeared behind Warlockmon.

"What the?" Warlockmon looked behind him.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon's arrow shot his heart and as he grabbed it he fell into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny.

"You'll paaaay foooor thisssssss!" Warlockmon hollered as he disappeared and the gate closed up.

"I bet we won't hear from him in a while," Lilymon said.

MagnaAngemon nodded to Lilymon and walked to Angewomon. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes."

"Maybe we should leave them alone," Garudamon said to the others. They started to leave but MegaKabuterrimon spent too much time with Izzy and his curiosity got the better of him.

"MegaKabuterimon, let's go you big silly insect!" Lilymon hissed with a giggle. He shrugged and left the two lovers alone.

****

Earth

"Well, Kari, it's simple isn't it?" TK said as they were walking home from school. 

"What?"

"Our digimon are in love." He said simply, "we don't even have to ask Izzy. He'd say the same thing."

"I'd say what?" Izzy mumbled behind him.

"Izzy!" TK shouted, startled. He turned around. "Kari saw our digimon in her mirror after the prom. I did too."

"Yeah," Yolei put in, "strange huh?"

"They must be in love or something." Izzy said.

"See?" TK said to Kari.

Kari shrugged, "that's what I thought, but you really think it's possible?"

"Anything's possible," Izzy said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I got you to dance, didn't I?" Yolei laughed, making Izzy blush.

****

Digiworld

"I'm glad you're not harmed," MagnaAngemon said to Angewomon.

She smiled and took off her helmet to reveal fresh tears.

"Tears?" he asked, "what's wrong?" he wiped the tears away.

"Nothing, MagnaAngemon," she said, "happy tears. Happy tears."

"Happy tears?"

"I knew you'd protect me. You make me happy." She sniffed. "So I have nothing to worry about."

MagnaAngemon smiled and enfolded her in his arms and wings. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too." And then they kissed each other's angel tears away.

****

End


End file.
